custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:LoganWoerner/LoganWoerner's April 2013 Update
Hello, everyone! I am LoganWoerner (previously BionicleKid), ready to dish out my fourth monthly update of the year. You may have noticed that I waited to post my April update until close to the end of the month. This is because I wanted to complete my short story, Poisonous, first. I was successful. To the update! My March/April I have normally posted my monthly blogs at the beginning of each month, and consequently, the blog wasn't ever really about the titled month. That is why this section is covering March and April. I wasn't very active on CBW in March due to Varkanax39's amazing Eternal Game RPG. The role play is astounding, to say the least. It's basically the same idea as the immensely popular The Eternal Game story here on CBW, but in a role playing format. I think most of you already know about it, but I just want to give ol' Varx a shoutout. *shouts out* My April activity on CBW was more of the same, but I did get a thing or two done around here. I completed Poisonous, which is basically just a fight between FireDrag1091's Erevayx and my own Niha. Nothing much, but I am immensely proud of it. It's my first ever completed story on CBW. Yay! MOCs and Stories I have no MOCs for you this month, I'm sorry. You will see at least one MOC in the near future, though. I've decided to build a MOC for Jahoan17's Jahoan, who is a Toa of Light. I do have a few stories for you, though. As I've said above, Poisonous is complete, which I'm very proud of. I also plan to write an origin story for Niha, which has definitely gotten more complex in my mind. Once I've established Niha's storyline, I plan to do a re-make of the 2006-2008 storyline. Now, for some detailed information on each of my stories. ''Poisonous'' Poisonous is a short story about a battle between the Order of Mata Nui operative named Niha and the Brotherhood of Makuta member named Erevayx. When I say it's a short story, I mean it's a short story. It's only a bit over the 1500 word mark, but I'm proud of it. Over and over again, I've cancelled story after story after story. Not this time. Poisonous is complete! Take a look at it here. ''Niha'' Niha is essentially just a detailed account of Niha's life, from her arrival on Daxia to her eventual death. It will be an ongoing story with no end in sight, like a comic strip or a TV show. I don't know where I'm gonna go with this, but I'd like to have a chapter or two done by the end of June. Unnamed '06-'08 Storyline Rewrite Some time in the distant future, I plan to write a remake of the official BIONICLE story that took place from 2006 to 2008. This will be something like Echo 1's Quest for the Masks and City of Legends. The first installment in my '06-'08 rewrite will probably have a title along the lines of "The Daggers of Death", or something. Expect to see something before the year is out. That's all I have to say. Closing That's about it. I would greatly appreciate it if you would go and take a look at Poisonous, and feedback would be nice, too. Comment, if you would, but don't feel obligated to. See you all in a month! —[[User:LoganWoerner|''Logan]][[User talk:LoganWoerner|Woerner'']] (Blog) 23:32, April 19, 2013 (UTC) Category:Blog posts